Obsessed with Bones
by DaLiza
Summary: After reading his own journals, amnesiac Booth worries that he has an unhealthy obsession with his 'just partner' and turns to Sweets for help. Once he realizes that he's in love, he decides to take action.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wasn't going to do a "post-finale" story because there are already a lot of great ones out there, but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks as always to my brilliant beta CalleighAryn.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think I have a problem," Booth announced as he entered Dr. Sweets' office and plopped himself down on the psychologist's couch. He had talked to Sweets a few times at the hospital, but this was the first time he had been to his office. "I mean, a problem aside from the whole 'I just had brain surgery and now I don't remember any of the important people in my life' thing. Dr. Brennan says that we come to you for psychological stuff, so I thought maybe you could help me?"

"Of course," Dr. Sweets replied. "I'd be happy to help you in any way I can."

Booth stared at Dr. Sweets for several moments, trying once again to force himself to remember him, but as always the memories wouldn't come. The only thing he saw was a young man who looked like he played World of Warcraft in his parents' basement. "You're a little young to be a doctor, aren't you?"

Sweets cleared his throat. "I can assure you that I'm very well qualified. Both you and Dr. Brennan have come to value my expertise. And you both consider me a good friend." Sweets decided to leave out the fact that Booth still liked to mock him whenever possible.

"Alright," Booth said, deciding to accept him at his word. "So everything I say to you is confidential, right? You won't tell Dr. Brennan?"

"I promise. Anything you say to me won't leave this room."

Booth took a deep breath and leaned back. "Okay. So here's the problem. Dr. Brennan says that we're just partners, but I'm pretty sure that I'm obsessed with her. Or at least I was before the surgery. I'm talking 'crazy person' obsessed."

Sweets tried to keep his face neutral as he listened. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, last night I found these notebooks in the drawer of my bedside table, and they were filled with all these crazy stories I'd written about her."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Sure. In one of them, someone shot at her, so I appointed myself her protector but then I got blown up by her fridge. While I was in the hospital I figured out who the bad guy was, so I left just in time to stop him from shooting her and feeding her to stray dogs." Booth laughed uncomfortably. "Crazy, right?" He expected Sweets to laugh with him, but the young doctor's face was serious as he answered.

"It's not crazy at all. That _actually_ happened. I read about it in your case files."

Booth's mouth dropped open. He had thought he was, at best, a very creative writer or, at worst, a raving lunatic who should be locked up for the good of humanity. It had never occurred to him that the stories were _true_. "I really saved her life?"

"On more than one occasion. And she's saved yours too."

Booth's mind struggled to process this. "So they weren't stories…they were journal entries. So she was really buried alive in a car?"

Sweets nodded. "Her and Dr. Hodgins. Even though the time the kidnapper gave you had run out, you refused to give up on them. You pulled her out of the ground yourself."

Booth sighed in frustration. How could he not remember doing any of these incredibly dramatic things? "And I really took a bullet for her?"

Sweets' face darkened. "Yes. That one I can personally attest to. You nearly died."

Booth chuckled. "So I've survived torture, explosions, gun shot wounds and now brain surgery. I must be some kind of superhero."

This time Sweets joined him in his laughter. "You are a remarkable man, Agent Booth."

"Thank you, Doctor--wait a minute, they can't all be true! There was an entry about me and Dr. Brennan joining the _circus_! I pretended to be Russian and she had this lacy leotard and we shared one bed in a little trailer and tried to convince the carnies we were having wild, passionate sex. That one can't be real."

Sweets laughed again. "It is. I watched your act from a webcam Brennan set up."

"I really threw _knives_ at her?!" Booth's stomach tightened. "What if I had missed? What if I had hurt her?"

"You would never hurt her," Sweets assured him. "You care about her way too much."

Booth paused to consider what Sweets was saying. "So am I…in love with her?"

Sweets paused too, wanting to make sure he chose his words very carefully. "You would never admit your feelings to me, but as a trained psychologist I can state with a great degree of certainty that you are completely, totally in love."

"But I've never told her?"

"You were always quick to tell me that you two were just partners, so I doubt it."

Booth frowned. "I'm a superhero, but I can't tell a girl that I love her? Any of those near death experiences should have been enough to make me confess my feelings, but all of them _together_…what's been stopping me?"

"Your partnership is very important to you both," Sweets explained patiently. "I think you were afraid of doing something that might ruin it…and because Dr. Brennan hides her emotions so well, you probably weren't sure enough about her feelings to risk it."

"You're the expert on emotions. How does she feel about me?" He remembered the look of devastation in her eyes when he had asked her who she was…after she had spent _four __days_ in his hospital room waiting for him to wake up. Clearly she cared about him too, but was it just as a partner and friend? Or was there something more?

"Dr. Brennan's been hurt in the past, so she tries to suppress her emotional side…but she does write books about a forensic anthropologist in a romantic relationship with her FBI partner, and before your surgery she wanted to use your sperm to have a baby, so I'm thinking that the feeling is mutual."

Booth grinned. He didn't find it hard to believe that he was in love with such a beautiful and smart and all around amazing woman, but the idea that she loved him in return…that was truly awesome. "Thank you, Doctor--" He stopped as the thought hit him. "I don't call you Doctor Sweets, do I? Just Sweets, right?"

"Are you starting to remember?" Sweets asked, excitement clear in his voice.

"I think I might be." In his mind's eye he was seeing Dr. Brennan…no, not Dr. Brennan…_Bones_…sitting beside him on this very couch. She was sitting close…so close…and when her hand accidentally brushed up against his he felt a surge of warmth throughout his entire body. Oh yes, he was definitely in love with her, and he had almost died--again--without telling her. Now God had given him yet another chance. He wasn't sure he deserved it, but he was sure as hell going to use it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hadn't planned on doing a second chapter, but you guys asked so nicely/ made terrorist threats against me and my mom agreed with you. Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Temperance Brennan was screaming her partner's name in ecstasy again and again, each time louder than the one before…until a knock on her door rudely interrupted her dream. Now fully awake, she lay still in her bed, praying to a God who probably didn't exist that her visitor would go away so she could get back to sleep. For a few moments she thought her prayers had been answered, but then she heard another round of knocking. With a sigh and a muttered curse, she got out of bed and walked to her front door, ready to pounce on whoever had dared to bother her this late. When she saw who her visitor was, however, her anger evaporated.

"I'm really sorry to bother you this late," Booth said as Brennan led him to her couch. "But I just couldn't wait until tomorrow. I think I'm starting to remember!"

Brennan smiled for the first time in days. "That's wonderful! What do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces so far. I went to see Sweets in his office today and I remembered us sitting together on his couch. Since then I've had a bunch of memories of you pop into my head." His tone softened. "At least I hope they're memories and not just my brain playing tricks on me."

He sounded so discouraged at the thought that she instinctively took his hand in hers. "If you tell me what those memories were, I could tell you if they're real."

"Okay. I remember dancing with you in a bar. I think it was a bar. I spun you around and dipped you."

"That's a real memory!" She squeezed his hand in excitement. "We were investigating a case in Aurora, Washington and you were feeling frustrated that you had lost a suspect so Angela suggested I take you someplace fun. Apparently several men at the bar were hitting on me, so you danced with me to give me a break."

Booth laughed. He doubted that was the _real_ reason why he had decided to dance with her. "I also remembered you wearing a black dress with thin straps. Your hair was curly, and you had these amazing high heels."

"That's a real memory too! We were going undercover in Las Vegas, and that was the costume you bought for me."

His eyes widened. "_I _bought that for you? Wow. You looked fantastic in it."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Speaking of costumes, I remembered--well, I hope I remembered--you dressed as Wonder Woman?"

"Yes," she answered happily. "That was last Halloween. I was Wonder Woman and you were a squint…do you remember what a squint is?"

He thought for a few seconds. "Someone who squints at things…a scientist?"

"Yes! What else do you remember?"

"You grabbing my coat lapels while you kissed me in your office?"

"That did happen, but there were extenuating circumstances involved. I had to kiss you because I was being blackmailed by Caroline. She's a federal prosecutor and a friend of ours."

"Oh. " He tried not to sound too disappointed. "So it wasn't a real kiss?"

"It was real in the sense that it actually happened."

"I remember enjoying it," he told her, both because it was true and because he wanted to see her reaction.

"I…I enjoyed it too," she admitted, blushing slightly. "Was there anything else?"

"One more thing," he answered, finally feeling brave enough to take the plunge. "I remembered that I was willing to help you have a child because it was what you wanted…but what _I _wanted was for us to have kids the old-fashioned way…after we were _married_."

"You wanted to marry me because your religion says children shouldn't be born out of wedlock?"

He chuckled. "No, Bones. Because I loved you. I still love you. I'm fuzzy on a lot of the details of my life, but I don't have any doubts about that."

Brennan's eyes filled with tears. As often as she dreamed about Booth saying something like that, she never thought he would in real life. "If you had all of your memories, you would know that you were the one to draw a line between us…you didn't want a romantic relationship with me."

"Not true, Bones. I wanted it more than I've wanted anything in my life…but I was too afraid to ask if you felt the same way. So do you…you know…feel the same way?"

"I do." She let go of his hand so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. As her lips caressed his, Booth felt the past four years flowing back into him. He remembered cases and guy hugs and arguments in the car and meals at the diner and, above all, how he had wanted this very woman so very much.

"Bones," he gasped as he broke away from her. "I remember. I remember everything!"

"And do you still want me?" Her voice broke despite her best efforts to control it.

"God, yes." Placing his hands on her face, he kissed her again and again, making the passionate dreams he had interrupted pale in comparison.

"Don't." Kiss. "Forget me." Kiss. "Ever." Kiss. "Again." Kiss.

"I won't." He promised when they stopped long enough to catch their breath. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

She flashed him a mischievous grin. "You could start by showing me how two people can break the laws of physics."

Booth scooped her into his arms instantly. "Brilliant idea, Bones."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I happily succumbed to peer pressure yet again in writing this chapter…but this is DEFINITELY the last one!**

**You won't find any real smut here (sorry), but you will find a pleasant morning after scene. As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"I love you so much, Bones," Booth whispered when he woke up the next morning to find his best friend/partner/the love of his life sleeping by his side. "I know you believe me now about breaking the laws of physics, but I bet you still doubt the idea of lasting love. That's alright. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that it exists."

She stirred at the sound of his voice but her eyes remained closed. "Bones…I'm your Bones," she murmured in her sleep.

"Yeah you are." Smiling, he stroked her hair. "And I'm your Booth, forever and ever."

Still in the grip of sleep, Brennan's body jerked. "No…don't leave…no…NO!"

Booth's hand moved to her shoulder, gently shaking her. "It's okay, Bones. I'm here. I'm right here. I haven't left you and I never will. Wake up."

Seconds later her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him, smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. "I was having an awful dream."

"You dreamed that I left you?"

She nodded. "You never remembered who I was… but you remembered the blond stripper who gave you a lap dance…so you ran off with her."

Booth laughed. "Strawberry Lust?! No way I would ever leave you for her!"

"You did respond to her physically," Brennan pointed out, her eyes drifting down to his crotch.

"Only because I hadn't been with a woman since Cam. Believe me, I'd much rather have _you_ give me a lap dance."

"Really?" She smiled as she considered the idea. "I could do that."

Booth laughed again. "You can do anything, Bones. You're the most incredible woman I've ever known."

She gave him a tender kiss. "And you're the most incredible man I've ever known…and quite a talented lover, as I suspected you would be." She ran one hand along his muscled torso. "You've confirmed all of my hypotheses."

Booth had never been so hard so fast. "Damn, Bones, you make even squint speak sound so fucking sexy." They shared a longer, wetter, deeper kiss and soon they were breaking the laws of physics yet again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I dreamed about us last night," Booth said as they held each other afterward. "It was a strange dream, but nice. We were married--very happily--and we owned a diner in New England. We made a lot of pies. Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Zack, Sweets, and Caroline worked for us, and all the squints-in-training were customers. Dr. Wyatt was one of our best customers. He did his Noddy Comet act for us. Foreigner gave a musical performance too."

"Did we dance to Hot Blooded?"

"Of course! And once we started dancing, everyone else joined in. Hodgins and Angela were dancing together, Sweets was spinning Daisy around, Cam was trying to show Zack some moves…and then we started kissing, and the rest of the world disappeared. It was magic."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Are your dreams always so exciting?"

"The ones I remember are. They're usually about me making love to you in various places."

She licked her lips. "What places?"

"Your office…your sports car…my office…the SUV…the table in the interrogation room…the steps of the Lincoln Memorial--"

"You've dreamed about us having sex on a _national monument_?"

He laughed as he recalled the dream. "Probably not the best way to show respect for our former president, but at least it was late at night so no one else was around. We were only planning on sitting and talking, but the night was so much colder than we thought it'd be, so we had to make love just to stay warm."

"If it was so cold, why didn't we go back to my apartment? Or yours?"

"It was a dream, Bones. It doesn't have to make sense."

"I've had sexual dreams about you too. I've imagined us in the lab after everyone else has gone home…in our hotel room in Las Vegas…in our circus trailer…and in our own beds, obviously."

"Obviously," Booth echoed, kissing her sweetly. "At the end of the dream I had last night, you told me that you were pregnant and we were so happy…. I know you're willing to raise a kid by yourself, but you don't have to do it alone. We could be parents together….we could be a real family."

He saw hope in her eyes, but there was fear too. "Do you really think we could manage being partners, lovers and parents?"

He kept his eyes on hers as he answered, willing her to see how serious he was. "I know that when the two of us work together, we accomplish amazing things…but you know what they say: we won't know for sure until we try."

Her smile made his heart jump for joy. "Then let's try."

THE END

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
